


Our Undeniable

by JasnNCarly



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Adam does not know how to accept Chelsea's love for him, and Chelsea isn't sure she should offer it any longer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Our Undeniable**  
  
Chelsea’s love for him overwhelmed her; his consistent confessions of need for her just amplifying her want for him.   
  
Even with everyone’s doubt, she wanted to trust her instincts as it came to Adam.   
  
Others had written her off the same way they now wanted her to disregard him, but her desire helped her maintained a belief that it would all change.  
  
One day, he would run with her rather than chasing after her; in their future, he would put her before anyone and anything else.  
  
It wouldn’t take nearly losing her for him to say, “I’m lost without you.”


	2. Forced Issue

**Forced Issue**  
  
When she thought she understood disappointment and desperation, Adam surprised her.  
  
Now, the mystery of utter heartbreak had been lost her; her heart refused to stay in her chest and used its vicious claws to inch out as her big brown eyes caught full view of Sharon slumbering in his arms.  
  
Chelsea, moving out of instinct, tucked the pregnancy test in her coat pocket and staggered away from the window; how could a single plus side renew some hibernating hopes inside her?  
  
Everything around her was plush white, inviting her collapse, and she had no choice but to give in.


	3. Dreams Carried

**Dreams Carried**  
  
It had brought them together once before, allowed her to trust him when the entire world had let her down; he could only pray he would be that lucky twice in a lifetime.  
  
“Get away from me, Adam!” Chelsea pushed him back with one hand as the other clutched the blanket at her ballooned waist, “I don’t want you anywhere near me or my baby!”  
  
“ _Our_  baby, Chelsea.”  
  
“You don’t know that! I slept around the second you decided to bring Sharon into our home! I don’t even know who this baby’s father is, coulda been a list of guys!” Chelsea loudly moaned through another contraction, sinking into her bed as she wailed, “You can’t have my son!”  
  
“I would never do that to you.” Adam ripped his jacket off, tossing it to the chair nearby and closing the distance between them; pressing his forehead to her temple, his arms framing her curvy figure, he spoke quiet and determined into her ear, “I never wanted Sharon or anything more than our son or our marriage.”  
  
“Will you stop lying! To me and yourself!”   
  
“No,” Adam tightened his hold around her, encouraged when her fingernails pierced his arm as she tried to work through the pain, “Do whatever you have to – I’m not letting you go again, no matter what you say.” As she began to quiet down, her tears dampening his forehead, he swallowed the last of his pride, “I’m going to do whatever it takes to make this right.”


	4. Right Daddy, Wrong Time

**Right Daddy, Wrong Time**  
  
“What do you think?”  
  
Chelsea was afraid to imagine, certain her lie was catching up to them.   
  
Soon, the baby would be here; Adam would find a way to expose the paternity truth.  
  
Dylan was a good man, a great friend, and promised to be a wonderful father; all the things she could’ve wanted were neither of them so in love with someone else.  
  
They were honest about their feelings for Avery and Adam, about their past, yet this huge lie prevented her from feeling safe – letting her guard down.  
  
Staring at the house, she forced a smile, “It’s perfect.”


End file.
